criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Polly O'Brien
Polly O'Brien was a suspect in the murder investigation of her boyfriend, economics teaching assistant Gregory Lynn, in Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy) and the killer of philosophy professor Kevin Charles in Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy). While in prison, she appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of former CCN reporter Louis Leroux in Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy). Profile Polly is a 20-year-old now-former international relations student at Grimsborough University. She has freckles and long red hair in a plait. In her first appearance, she wears a white dress with crimson lining under a brown leather breastplate, and a red hooded cloak around her person. Additionally, she sports red lipstick and gray wolf earrings. It is known that Polly uses a spirit board, has watched A Wind-Up Satsuma and drinks Corpse Revivers. In her second appearance, she wears a sky blue cardigan over a white and sky blue blouse. Additionally, she sports a sky blue hairband, stud earrings and red nail polish. Furthermore, she is seen holding some of her campaign flyers. It is discovered that she knows knots, supports the Grimsborough Quails and eats instant ramen. In her third appearance, Polly sports an orange prison uniform with a white shirt. Also, she ditches her hairband. It is revealed that she knows chemistry, works out and uses Duck soap. Events of Criminal Case Trick or Treat Polly became a suspect after Gloria and the player found her heart-shaped keychain and learned that she was Gregory's girlfriend. When the team went to ask Polly about her boyfriend, she burst into tears, telling them that Gregory was not only sweet, but also clever and even helped her a lot in her work. Polly said that she had often wondered what he had seen in her. She then revealed that the Halloween party had moved to his bedroom when it got colder, prompting Gloria and the player to investigate the bedroom. Polly was spoken to again after the team (per Cathy) found out that the victim had pressured her to sleep with him. When being asked about her fight with the victim, Polly explained that she had taken a vow to remain abstinent until her wedding day, however, the victim kept pressuring her. Even though she got the victim to desist, she found his innuendos horrible and disrespectful. In the end of the conversation, Gloria gave Polly her sympathies. Polly was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Gregory's younger brother, Adrian Lynn, for his murder. Lashing Out Polly became a suspect again after Jones and the player found her student council flyer in the victim's office. After Jones told her that Kevin had been murdered, she claimed that she did not know him well. She also feigned ignorance regarding Ad Astra, leading Jones and the player to cease their line of interrogation. Polly was spoken to again regarding a spool of rope that she had purchased, which the team suggested was used to tie up the victim's body. Polly claimed that she bought the rope for a DIY project she was pursuing. She then added that the rope had gone missing the day after she bought it and claimed that she did not know who took it. In the end, it was proven that Polly was Kevin's killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Polly said that she had chloroformed Kevin in his office, dragged him to the forest unconscious, and whipped him to death upon the orders of Rozetta Pierre. When asked why Lucius Roth had falsely confessed to the murder, she claimed that he had probably been conducting an experiment on them. After Jones claimed that she seemed proud of her actions, Polly was shipped to court, where Judge Powell sentenced her to 35 years in prison. Post-trial, the team would learn that it was not only Polly who had killed Kevin. All five members of the new Ad Astra, including Polly, Lucius Roth, Azeeb Patel, Courtney Guerra and Dorothy Kix, were complicit in the murder. Azeeb then entered a plea deal giving him a 7-year prison sentence while the other three were sentenced to 30 years in prison. Breaking News Polly became a suspect for the third time after Gloria and the player found her plan to escape with the victim. She mocked the team, claiming that they had always underestimated Ad Astra. When Gloria asked why Louis had been killed, she told them to figure it out for themselves. Polly was spoken to again about the victim's betrayal against her. She told the team that Louis had never intended for Polly to escape with him, claiming that she was safer in prison. In response, she drew a picture of Louis stabbing her in the back and taped it up in the male bathroom. Polly was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Shweta Noorani for Louis' murder. After Ad Astra members Rozetta and Julia Brine escaped prison, Gloria and the player asked Polly if she knew where they had gone. Betrayed, Polly suggested that the team searched Louis' cell as Louis had most likely been in on the plan. Trivia *Polly is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts of The Conspiracy. *Polly is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. **She is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases in The Conspiracy. *In Trick or Treat's sticker album, it is noted in the suspect list sticker that Polly's expression is different from her expression in her appearance in the case. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances *Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy) *Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy) *Fields of Murder (Case #43 of The Conspiracy; mentioned) *Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy) Gallery PO'BrienConspiracy.png|Polly, as she appeared in Trick or Treat (Case #41 of The Conspiracy). PO'BrienConspiracyC273.png|Polly, as she appeared in Lashing Out (Case #42 of The Conspiracy). PO'BrienConspiracyC285.png|Polly, as she appeared in Breaking News (Case #54 of The Conspiracy) and wearing the prison uniform. PollyInJail.png|Polly, sentenced to 35 years in prison for the murder of Kevin Charles. GLynnConspiracy.png|Gregory Lynn, Polly's late boyfriend. POBrienC272Mugshot.png POBrienC273Mugshot.jpg POBrienC285Mugshot.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Ad Astra members